Taking One for the Team
by tree979
Summary: Ames has feelings for Guerrero and it's causing trouble for the whole team. Ilsa puts forward a surprising solution. FOR MATURE EYES ONLY due to the content of chapter 2 - eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Human Target but I do own a black and white cat who barks like a dog when she feels she's not getting enough attention. True story.**

**Author's note: The Guerrero/Ames fics have been pouring in thick and fast lately and I always find myself thinking the same thing: why would Guerrero even be interested in Ames? The shippers tend to go for motives that feel OOC to me so I decided to set myself the challenge of writing a fic with a Guerrero/Ames scene that DIDN'T involve any fluffy OOC moments. It was difficult and the resulting fic was much longer than I had originally planned, but here it is. Call it jumping on the band wagon or petty one-upmanship, call it what you like. Here is my take on a Guerrero/Ames fic.**

* * *

"What are we going to do about Ames?" Chance asked. "She nearly blew it this time."

"I have a few suggestions," Guerrero said, with a smile that chilled Ilsa to the bone, "totally untraceable back to us, of course. In fact I still have access to that wood-chipper…"

"Get a grip Guerrero," Winston frowned, "we don't need to make her disappear. As tempting as that is, I don't think that's what Chance has in mind."

"What do you have in mind, Mr Chance?" Ilsa enquired.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Chance admitted, leaning back and folding his arms, "but if Ames doesn't get her head in the game soon I don't see any choice but to kick her off the team. Her actions today left the client exposed and it nearly got him killed. She can't just decide to wander off and do her own thing in the middle of a job. It doesn't just put the client at risk, it endangers the safety of the whole team."

"What the hell was she playing at anyway?" Winston asked. "All she had to do was make sure the client took cover and stayed out of the line of fire until the smoke cleared."

"I don't know, dude," Guerrero said, "One minute everything is going to plan for once, and the next thing I know she's right behind me trying to take on a guy with an AK-47 with a two-by-four. She's lucky I didn't take her head off."

Ilsa looked at the three men in her office and sighed. Despite the fact that they were all intelligent men and each had a keen head for tactics, they could be remarkably unobservant sometimes, especially when it came down to basic human nature. .

"So I take it none of you have noticed a pattern to Ames' behaviour then?" Ilsa asked.

"Not really," Winston said, "other than the fact that she seems to pick the worst possible moments to go off and do her own thing."

"Well, let me enlighten you," Ilsa smiled. "I had my suspicions, but today confirmed it. Ames only abandons her set task when things get a bit hairy, like today when there were more gunmen in the building than we'd been expecting. Agreed?"

"Yes," Winston said, "but that's what makes the…."

"Where did she go?" Ilsa interrupted, "Who did she try and help?"

Winston and Chance looked at Guerrero.

"Hey, I didn't ask for her help," Guerrero said. "And I certainly didn't need it. In fact it would have made my job a lot easier if I didn't have her getting under my feet the whole time."

"Ah, there's the rub, Mr Guerrero," Ilsa smiled, "Ames always gravitates towards you."

Guerrero looked blank for a moment as Ilsa's words sank in.

"You think I'm the reason Ames keeps abandoning her post? You think she's trying to protect me?"

"It does kind of fit," Chance said, "but why would she think that Guerrero, of all people, would need her help?"

"Oh, I think I know where this is going," Winston said, widening his eyes and breaking out in to a grin as the penny dropped. "Maybe Ames can't help it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Guerrero demanded.

"I think what Ilsa is getting at is that Ames has a bit of a crush on you, Guerrero. When things start to get a bit messy she runs off to find you so she can see that you're okay and maybe earn a few brownie points by helping you out!"

"Seriously?" Chance asked. "She's putting all of us in danger because she has a thing for Guerrero?"

Guerrero sat and glared at nothing in particular as Winston and Chance enjoyed a laugh at his expense.

"I'm guessing maybe you had some idea as to what was going on?" Ilsa asked Guerrero gently.

"I knew the kid had a bit of a crush on me," Guerrero admitted reluctantly, "but I didn't know that was the reason she's been screwing up recently."

"I don't suppose there's any chance you…?" Ilsa's question faded away under the intensity of Guerrero's withering look. "No, I suppose not."

"You shouldn't have opened that bar tab for her!" Chance grinned.

"You opened her a bar tab?" Ilsa asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because," Guerrero groaned, "I figured she'd go there without me or Chance and get humiliated. I thought it would be funny if she went there on her own or with her punk ass friends and got kicked out."

"I don't think Ames quite saw it that way." Ilsa smiled.

"That's it, I've had it with her!" Guerrero snapped, "She's going in the wood-chipper!"

"Mr Guerrero!" Ilsa snapped. "I will pretend that was just a joke!"

"Pretend all you like, they'll never find the body."

"Sorry, Guerrero, but I'm backing Ilsa up on this one," Chance said. "We can't let you kill her just because she young and annoying."

"Not to mention in lurve!" Winston added with a chuckle.

As Chance jumped in front of Winston to prevent Guerrero from hitting him, Ilsa realised that she would need to speak to Guerrero alone about a solution to the Ames problem. The simplest solution would be just to dismiss Ames but Ilsa wasn't ready to give up on Ames just yet. Ames was a resourceful young woman but she had an obvious lack of good judgement; the mess she got in to with her foster brother was a prime example. Ilsa would have been quite happy to be rid of her after that incident, but in the months since then she'd got to know the girl. Quite apart from the fact that Ames provided some much needed female company around the office, Ilsa had grown quite fond of her and was reluctant to send her back to her old life.

"I'd like to speak to Mr Guerrero alone please." Ilsa said loudly, cutting through the taunts and insults that were beings tossed back and forth between Winston and Guerrero, with Chance laughing in the middle.

"Come on big guy," Chance said shoving Winston towards the door, "Ilsa needs to give Guerrero The Talk."

Guerrero glared at them as they left Ilsa's office, then sat down on one of the chairs facing away from the door and rested his feet on the desk, disturbing a pile of paper work. Ilsa frowned but decided to let it go. It was going to be difficult enough to deal with Guerrero as it was, without lecturing him on his manners.

"Mr Guerrero, am I right in saying that you were aware that Ames has feelings for you?"

Guerrero shrugged, as if it was none of his business what Ames felt about him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ilsa sighed. "But I take it that you definitely don't return those feelings?"

Guerrero glared for a minute then laughed. "She's not my type Ilsa. Besides, I don't shit where I eat. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, if by that you mean you don't like to engage in personal relationships in the workplace, I suppose I do."

Ilsa studied Guerrero carefully. He did seem to be genuinely amused by the idea that anyone would think he was even remotely interested in Ames but Ilsa knew him well enough to know that she would only see what he wanted her to see. On balance though, if Ilsa had to put money on it, she bet on Guerrero telling the truth in this particular instance.

"So, lets be absolutely clear on the matter, you are in no way attracted to Ames."

Guerrero rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not attracted to her. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the kind of guy who's into relationships, and if I'd decided to hit that, don't you think I'd have done it by now?"

"Quite." Ilsa said, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Look, I'm not the one with the problem here." He sighed. "It's Ames you need to be talking to."

"Don't think I haven't tried that already, Mr Guerrero. She denied it at first, of course, but when I persisted she admit that she was attracted to you. "

"Well, that's her problem, not mine."

"I think today's events proved it is a problem for the whole team."

Again, Guerrero shrugged.

"If I simply fire Ames there is a good chance she'll get herself in trouble again and we won't be there to sort it out for her. She almost certainly would have gotten herself killed in that whole business over the diamonds if Chance hadn't stepped in."

Ilsa paused but all she got from Guerrero was a bored look.

"I feel we have a certain duty of care towards Ames and, as dismissing her would irresponsible, we must find a way to keep her on the team that won't put everyone at risk."

"I can think of a few ways that would keep her out of my way," Guerrero said, smiling. "Permanently."

Ilsa had an uncomfortable feeling that he wasn't joking, which settled the matter of Guerrero's feelings about Ames once and for all. She also felt deeply uncomfortable about the solution she was about to propose but at the moment it was the best she could come up with. She really had no idea if Guerrero would go for it or not, but at least it didn't involve poor Ames disappearing 'permanently'.

"Let me tell you about something that happened to a friend of mine whilst we were at university."

Guerrero groaned. "I'm listening but make it quick. I've got places to be you know."

"This friend was a gifted student and received the top grades in all of her classes but one. It wasn't even a difficult class and she understood the topic well enough, but she couldn't seem to focus in class. Do you know why that was?"

"No and I don't really care," Guerrero said.

"It was because she had a huge crush on the teacher of that class, Mr Guerrero. She simply couldn't focus on her studies when he was around. He was much older than her and he wasn't even extraordinarily good looking or charismatic but he had… a way about him. He taught with such authority and he was so very knowledgeable, not only in his own field of literature but about philosophy, science and life in general. It was a heady mix and one that made my friend quite weak at the knees. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep with him or be adopted by him!"

Judging from Ilsa's slightly misty-eyed look, Guerrero had a good idea about who this 'friend' of Ilsa's really was but he decided to play along.

"So what did this 'friend' of yours do?"

"She slept with him," Ilsa said. From the faint blush that had crept on to Ilsa's cheeks, Guerrero knew he was right about the identity of the 'friend'. "She seduced him at a faculty mixer, went home him and had her wicked little way. After that he lost a great deal of his allure and she found she had no longer had any trouble concentrating in his class. Once she had got it out of her system, she was no longer preoccupied by idea."

Guerrero narrowed his eyes and fixed Ilsa with a cold stare.

"I hope you're not suggesting I seduce Ames."

"No, of course not Mr Guerrero," Ilsa said with a bright smile. "That would only give her the false hope that you somehow returned her feelings. What I am suggesting is that you allow Ames to seduce you."

"You've cracked, Ilsa," Guerrero said, shaking his head and rising to his feet. "You've seriously cracked."

"Give it some thought, Mr Guerrero," she said as he walked out.

For once in his life Guerrero was actually shocked. Of all the things Ilsa could have suggested as a possible solution, sleeping with Ames wasn't even on his mental list. His first instinct was to dismiss the whole thing as a joke, but Ilsa's little anecdote about sleeping with her college tutor to get over her crush threw him. He could read Isla like a book and he knew from the way she told the story that it was true, and that Ilsa herself was the 'friend' in question. She was serious about the idea, she had to be. There was no way she would have told him about such an intimate event in her life, even under the guise of it happening to 'a friend', for just a joke.

Guerrero climbed the stairs to the mezzanine floor where Chance was easing out the kinks of the day's job with some tai chi. He sat and watched as his friend finished his routine. He considered, not for the first time, whether he too should take up tai chi. Chance's measured movements were soothing to watch and they certainly seemed to give the man some measure of peace from his troubled conscience.

When he had finished, Chance flopped down on the couch next to a suspiciously thoughtful Guerrero.

"So?" He asked. "What did Ilsa say?"

"Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad an idea!"

"You knew about Ames? And what Ilsa was going to suggest?" Guerrero asked, although the look on his face suggested that he already knew the answer.

"You don't think Ilsa would come to you with a crazy ass plan like that without running it by me first did you?" Chance said smiling at his fuming friend. "She wanted to make sure you didn't shoot her for suggesting it."

"Yeah, well the thought did cross my mind." Guerrero said darkly.

"So, are you gonna do it? You gonna take one for the team?" Chance's grin was seriously starting to get on Guerrero's nerves. "Ames isn't bad looking. Surely it's not that much of a hardship?"

"No, she's kinda hot if you go for that whole doe-eyed waif look. You know I don't have a problem with recreational sex, even with chicks that aren't my type, but it seems kinda counter-productive to sleep with her. Won't that just encourage her?"

Chance nodded, "That was my first thought too, but Ilsa explained that half the problem is that you're unattainable and that's part of your appeal. Maybe if she's faced with the reality of the situation she won't find the fantasy version so distracting."

"Dude, that is such chick logic." Guerrero said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Ames is a chick so maybe it would work." Chance said with a shrug. "I'm sure you'd have no problem in convincing her it was a one-time thing. In fact it might be better to hold off that information until after the deed is done. Hurt her feelings a little. Make sure she knows there's no chance of a repeat performance."

Guerrero gave it some thought. Once he got his head round Chance's deception and the shock of the suggestion coming from Ilsa, of all people, he could see it might be a workable way to deal with Ames' crush. And Chance was right, Ames wasn't that bad looking, even if she was a bit young for his tastes and scrawny to boot.

"For Ilsa's idea to work, Ames has to come on to me." Guerrero said, trying to keep his tone neutral, as if he hadn't made up his mind one way or another. "If I come on to her she might get the wrong message and think I'm into her."

Chance fought to keep a straight face as he realised that Guerrero was going to go for the idea.

"So, take her to Drakes. Make up some story about meeting a contact there and when he doesn't show have a few drinks with her and wait for her to make her move."

"What if she doesn't?" Guerrero asked. "I'll end up with a drunk kid on my hands."

"I don't know!" Chance said a bit impatiently. "Tie her up and leave her in the trunk of the Eldo, scare her into thinking no one will ever find her body. It doesn't matter, she'll make her move when she's had a bit of Dutch courage."

"If it weren't for the risk that Ames would throw up in the trunk, I think I'd try plan B first." Guerrero said.

"It's up to you Guerrero, but whatever you decide this thing needs to be sorted out and soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of vomit was a bitch to get rid of. Guerrero reminded himself of that fact as he sat listening to Ames rambling on about what he should do to the contact who'd failed to show. It was frustrating to know that he could shut her up by telling her that there was no contact, but that would only make things worse as she'd make the assumption that he actually wanted to be here with her.

"Ames, there was only a 50/50 shot that the guy would even show up tonight," Guerrero snapped, "and I know where I can find the piece of shit tomorrow so will you just shut up about it?"

"Oh," said Ames, a bit deflated. "So you're not going to do that thing I suggested with the blow torch?"

Guerrero rolled his eyes, "The guy isn't worth the cost of the butane. Now, do you want another drink before we go or not?"

Ames looked a little surprised at the offer of another drink, especially as Guerrero seemed in such a bad mood.

"Uh, I can't. Not if I'm gonna drive home tonight."

"I'll give you a ride home," Guerrero said, snatching her empty glass off the table. "I want to give this guy another half hour to show."

Guerrero stalked off to the bar before Ames had a chance to reply, he was trying to ignore the goofy grin on her face.

"Can I get another beer and a double vodka tonic."

The barman fetched the beer and placed it in front of Guerrero on the bar.

"Where's the vodka tonic?" Guerrero asked.

The barman nodded towards the back of the bar.

"The boss isn't keen on you bringing your jail-bait girlfriend in and getting her drunk. We almost got busted for serving some kids with fake IDs a couple of nights ago and the boss doesn't want to take any chances."

"First up dude, she's not my girlfriend," Guerrero said. "And second, she's legal. Go check her drivers license if you don't believe me. Although, if you start randomly checking IDs in front of your customers I think you may have bigger problems. I can spot at least four people in here that have got outstanding warrants on them and they're not the kind of dudes you want to mess with. If someone were to mention in passing that you were checking IDs and passing information about the clientele to the cops things could get quite messy around here."

"Point taken," the barman said, pouring the double vodka tonic. "I'll let the boss know she's legal and that she can prove it."

"Much appreciated," Guerrero said sarcastically as he handed the barman the money for the drinks. He would have put the drinks on Ames' tab but felt the sight of real money handed over the bar would be more reassuring for the barman's boss. Tonight was a complicated enough situation without getting Drake involved.

"Hey," the barman said catching Guerrero's attention as he turned away. "I can do you a good deal on some roofies if you want to save yourself some time and money." The barman looked meaningfully in Ames' direction.

"No thanks," Guerrero replied. "I think I've got this covered."

Guerrero monitored Ames' level of intoxication carefully. He needed her inhibitions to be lowered but not totally destroyed. She needed to still be sober enough to still be in control of her actions. When he was sure she had enough of a buzz going he drained the rest of his beer and stood up.

"Come on. He's obviously not going to show. I'm calling it a night."

"Hey, you're still gonna give me a ride home, right?" She asked, grabbing her bag and jacket as she followed him out of the bar.

"Yeah, if you get a move on," he grumbled.

"So if you knew there was a fifty per cent chance your guy wouldn't show, why did you bother waiting for him?" Ames asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Because there was a fifty per cent chance that he would show and I had nothing else planned tonight."

Ames bit her lower lip and nodded. He could see she wanted to ask him something but didn't quite know whether or not it was safe to do so.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna ask me something. Shoot."

"I was just wondering if you have someone to go home to. That's all."

Guerrero chuckled as he realised this was what he'd been waiting for. Ames was making her move.

"Nope," he said, in answer to her strictly speaking unasked question. "I need my space and besides, I'm not exactly relationship material."

"Oh, I don't know," Ames said tipping her head to one side and giving him an appraising look, "I can see how a certain type of girl would find you appealing."

Guerrero laughed again, louder this time. "You misunderstood. I've had the offers, I'm just not that interested on taking them up."

"Hump'em and dump'em. I can totally dig that." Ames said, nodding as if she shared his dating philosophy.

Guerrero glanced across at her. She was toying with the end of a strand of hair that was conveniently hanging down between her breasts and the movement drew his eyes down to her neckline. She was definitely trying to make a move. Normally this was the point at which Guerrero would put her in her place with a scathing comment or a joke at her expense, but not tonight.

Ames was surprised that the put down she'd been waiting for never materialised and when she looked at Guerrero she was even more surprised to find him checking her out. Just when Ames was getting the nerve up to take the flirting to the next level, Guerrero pulled the car over. She realised with sinking disappointment that they has already reached their destination.

It was now or never, she decided. This was as far as she'd ever got with Guerrero and she didn't want to waste what she'd managed to achieve so far. He'd never even so much as hinted that he even had a private life before but tonight not only had he told her he was single, she'd also caught him checking her out, really checking her out like he had something on his mind other than punching her lights out like he had the night they first met. From Guerrero, that was almost moonlight and roses!

With the buzz from the vodka she'd drunk at the bar lending her courage, she decided to go for it.

"Uh, Guerrero?" She said nervously, "Would you mind walking me up to my front door?"

He could see she was literally holding her breath as she waited for his answer. He'd given her a ride home plenty of times but she'd never asked him to walk her to her front door before. Given the subject of the conversation on the ride over, it was glaringly obvious what she was really asking. He gave her a thoughtful look, his eyes travelling down to her low cut tank top where they lingered for a second before continuing down to her legs in their tightly fitting jeans. He savoured her discomfort for a moment before answering, letting her think he was weighing up whether to take her up on her offer on not.

"Sure, why not?"

Ames let out the breath she'd been holding in an almost, but not quite, silent sigh and smiled at him as she opened the door and stepped out. She waited until Guerrero had got out of the car and shut the driver side door before she closed hers. There had been a small part of her that expected Guerrero to drive off laughing as soon as she got out of the car but he hadn't. He stood waiting for her.

Guerrero let Ames lead the way into the lobby of her building and up the stairs to the second floor to her small one-bedroom apartment. He made no move to touch her in any way and Ames felt another moment of doubt that maybe he was just messing with her head, or even that she'd misread the signals and he really was only going to walk her to her front door. She glanced behind her as she reached the top of the flight of stairs and was relieved to see Guerrero was definitely taking more than a passing interest in watching her butt as she climbed the stairs. She smiled to herself for a moment before arranging her features in a more neutral expression as she turned and waited for him to reach the front door.

"So is this the part where you ask me to come in and check there are no monsters under your bed?" Guerrero asked with a slight smile.

"That's not quite what I had in mind," Ames said, fiddling with her front door key for a moment before she unlocked the door and pushed it open. She just stood there in front of the open door, waiting for Guerrero to go in side.

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Damn it Guerrero you're not making this easy for me!" Ames complained, with a hint of a whine creeping in to her voice. "Are you going to come inside and fuck me or not?"

Guerrero laughed and pulled her towards him, landing a rough kiss on her still pouting mouth. Ames didn't miss a beat and flung her arms around his neck and met his probing tongue with her own. Her ardour took him by surprise, even though he was expecting her to react with enthusiasm, and he had to take a step back to maintain his balance.

When he pulled back from the kiss with a frown on his face Ames looked confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, toying with the hair that hung down to his collar at the back of his neck. "I know you're up for it." She ground her pelvis against him and it was obvious to both of them that whatever reservations Guerrero's brain might have, the message hadn't been passed on to the rest of his body. He briefly considered telling her that if they were going to do this then she would have to do it the way he wanted to and that meant he was in charge. It took less than a second for him decide it would be much more fun to show her.

When Guerrero didn't reply straight away, Ames tried to move in for another kiss but he was too quick for her. When she tried to lean towards him she found his hands were gripping her hair and were effectively preventing her from kissing him. She didn't really know what he wanted her to do so she just dropped her arms from around his neck and froze, waiting for him to make the next move. He nodded, in what Ames hoped was approval, and released his grip on her hair.

"Inside. Now." Guerrero demanded.

Ames wondered what would happen if she disobeyed that command but she decided now was probably not the time to answer back, especially as Guerrero's order seemed to be a step towards what she wanted anyway. She smiled and walked through the door into her apartment, glancing back to check that Guerrero was following her. He was. As soon as he shut the front door he turned round and pinned her to the wall, his hands gripping her wrists and pushing them above her head, where he held them in place. He looked her over as if he were a buyer inspecting the goods before handing over his hard earned cash. Despite the fact that this is what she wanted, to have Guerrero's full and undivided attention, Ames couldn't stop herself from blushing under his scrutiny.

Looking at Ames standing there like that, silent and submissive, her pupils blown with lust and her lips parted slightly as her breathing became shallow and ragged, Guerrero had to admit she looked appealing. Perhaps it was because this was probably the longest they'd ever spent in each others company without Ames running her mouth or in some way grating on his nerves, but whatever the reason, Guerrero found he had a new enthusiasm for Ilsa's plan. He wondered how long he could get away with keeping her like that before Ames would ruin the moment by breaking the silence.

"So are we taking this to the bedroom or not?" Ames asked after what seemed hours to her, but mere seconds to Guerrero.

He sighed and released his hold on her wrists.

"Lead the way." He said, hiding his disappointment that Ames had found her voice so soon.

Ames grabbed his hand and led him to a door that stood open on her left. She backed in to the room and pulled him in after her, releasing his hand when he stood in the middle of the room. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the low light levels after stepping in from the brightly lit hallway, but Ames had slipped away to switch on a couple of bedside lamps and when she did so, he looked at the room around him. It wasn't quite as messy as he'd anticipated although there was quite a sizable heap of laundry in the corner and Ames hastily straightened the covers on her unmade bed before standing in front of Guerrero.

"I've got one rule Ames," Guerrero said as his hands slipped around her hips, pulling her against him. He moved one hand to brush her hair to one side and gently began kissing her exposed neck.

"And what's that?" Ames asked a little hoarsely, as she closed her eyes, savouring the touch of his lips against her skin.

"Absolutely no talking."

She smiled and nodded to show that she agreed to abide by his one rule.

Guerrero realised that he had reached his own personal point of no return. If he was going to go through with this he needed to push the fact that it was Ames he was doing this with out of his mind. He needed to forget that this was Ames, the annoying, clingy kid who seemed to dog his every move until he seriously considered slitting her throat and dumping her weighted corpse into the bay. If he couldn't pretend that she was just some chick he'd picked up in bar there was a real possibility that he could lose control at the wrong moment and hurt her. He didn't much care whether he hurt her or not, but there would be consequences from Chance if he did and there was no way he was jeopardising their friendship over her. He removed his glasses and dropped them on her bedside table.

Guerrero pushed the last lingering doubts from his mind and let his body take over. He pushed Ames gently but firmly on to the bed and covered her body with his own as he resumed kissing the flawless surface of her exposed neck. Her hands tangled in his hair as she guided his mouth down to her breasts and she gave a little contented sigh as his mouth reached the neck line of her top and nudged it aside to reveal her bra. He ran his hands up from where they had been resting on her hips and cupped her breasts for a moment before pulling her top off over her head. His hands slipped underneath her to undo the clasp of her bra and she arched herself off the bed to make it easier for him. When he had removed her bra he slipped his hands back underneath her, supporting her in her arched position as he licked and teased her nipples. She squirmed and tried to grind against him but he held her firmly in position as he lavished her exposed breasts with kisses and teasing little bites.

Ames felt she was so aroused that she explode if she didn't feel a release soon, so she let one hand fall away from Guerrero's head and squeezed it between their bodies and worked her way down until she could undo the flies of her jeans and slip her fingers in to the moist heat of her panties. Guerrero let her body sink back on to the bed as he rolled to one side to enjoy watching her touch herself. Ames took advantage of the fact that he was no longer pinning her down by pulling her jeans down to give herself better access. Guerrero stood up and pulled the jeans and her panties off the rest of the way, watching with a smile as Ames worked her fingers franticly back and forth for a few strokes before plunging them inside her. She moaned and caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave him a look that screamed that his participation would be appreciated.

He laughed even as undid his shirt and shrugged it off and his t-shirt soon joined it on the floor. He knelt beside the bed and pushed her legs apart to give himself a better view as Ames fingered herself. She nearly forgot her promise not to talk and was about to tell him to fucking touch her, when she felt his hands running up her thighs. His fingers were on the outsides of her legs and his thumbs ran up the inside of her thighs until they rested either side of her own fingers. She slowly pulled her hand away and Guerrero firmly ran his thumbs up and down, either side of but still not quite touching, her aching clitoris. She moaned and tried to buck against him, to get some friction, some relief, but his hands moved with her and she knew she was at his mercy. She wouldn't be able to come until he decided she could.

When she finally stopped trying to grind against his hands, he rewarded her by leaning in and giving her a flick of his tongue and she let out a deep moan and writhed with pleasure. He went back to teasing her again with his thumbs, watching with a smile as her breathing and her pulse slowed down a little before flicking his tongue against her again. This time he didn't stop with one flick and his tongue swirled against her, tasting an teasing her until he felt her convulse with pleasure and she cried out in a high pitched moan that was almost a scream. He moved his mouth down to the inside of her thigh and gave her a firm little bite that made her yelp.

Guerrero sat back on his heels and unfastened his belt before undoing his flies and relieving the pressure on his aching cock. Ames sat up on the bed and leaned forward as she reached for him but he batted her hands away impatiently and pulled a condom from his wallet and quickly slipped it on. He pushed Ames back flat on to the bed and began working first one finger then two inside her, making sure she was ready for him as his thumb rubbed the sensitive nub that was still wet with his saliva. She moaned and this time he let her grind back against his hand until her body's responses told him she wasn't far off coming for a second time. He withdrew his hand and she whimpered slightly in protest. He nudged her legs a little further apart and the next thing she knew he was supporting his body weight on his arms either side of her and his cock was pushing inside her, making her catch her breath.

She moaned wordlessly in encouragement as he thrust into her, slowly at first but then picking up to a steady rhythm that had her gasping for breath. Finally she could run her hands over the body that had been occupying her thoughts for so many months. She dragged her fingers gently over his heavily scarred torso before raking her nails down his back and cupping his ass. Guerrero seemed strangely indifferent to her caresses but Ames pushed that thought from her mind as she focused on every precious moment with Guerrero and her impending climax.

After she came, Guerrero lifted one of her legs on to his shoulder and started thrust even deeper and harder. Ames shuddered at the change of angle and sensation and let out a weak little groan. She'd been with older guys before and she knew they tended to have more staying power than guys her own age but this was something else. Guerrero was completely overwhelming her senses and she felt drunk on the touch and taste of him. She felt torn between the idea of asking him to slow down and give her a breather ,and begging him not to stop what he was doing right now, right there. Ultimately though she knew she could say nothing without breaking her promise not to talk, so she just clung to him as he fucked her harder and faster than she thought she could bare. Finally he gave out a guttural groan and she felt his body tense as he came.

He lay on top of her for a moment catching his breath but when Ames raised her hand to his head and started running her fingers through his hair, he pushed himself up and stood up. Without saying a word he removed the condom, tied a knot in the end and dumped it in the small bin by the door. He did up his jeans and his belt, and was reaching for his t-shirt and shirt when Ames realised with a start that he was planning to leave without saying word to her. She sat up and pulled a sheet around her.

"You're leaving?" She asked. "Just like that?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Guerrero asked with just the hint of a smile. "You knew this was a one time thing. 'Hump'em and dump'em', you said it yourself."

Ames bit her lip to stop herself from saying that this was different because it was her and he was supposed to want to stick around.

"Look, the post game analysis really isn't my thing. I've got to go." He pulled his t-shirt on but just threw his shirt over his shoulder, not even bothering to hang around long enough to put it back on.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said, raising his hand in a half hearted wave before he walked out of her bedroom. She heard him open the front door and then it close behind him. It was then that it really hit her that she was alone.

* * *

Guerrero stayed away from the office for a couple of days, partly to let the aftermath of his night with Ames to blow over, but mostly because he had no good reason to be there anyway, they didn't have a case at that time. On the third day he decided to go in before his prolonged absence itself was given more significance than it deserved.

The building was quiet as he stepped out of the elevator, although that wasn't unusual when they didn't have a case. Guerrero took the stairs up to Chance's quarters and found his friend slouched in front of his TV, half-heartedly flicking through the channels with Carmine's head in his lap. Chance looked up and greeted him with a smile when he heard Guerrero approach.

"Hey Cassanova. I was wondering when you'd turn up. Judging by the pissy mood Ames has been in for the last couple of days, I take it that it's mission accomplished."

"Yeah." Guerrero said with just a hint of a smile, "I did my bit. Do you think it cured Ames' itch?"

"I'd say so yeah." Chance chuckled. "She destroyed my punch bag when she came in the morning after your 'date'. Ilsa had to order a new one to replace it."

Guerrero frowned. The punch bag that hung from the ceiling in what was Chance's training area had been there since the place belonged to the old Christopher Chance. It had taken a hell of a lot of punishment over the years and Guerrero found the thought of Ames being the one to destroy it highly unlikely.

"Ames busted up the punch bag?" Guerrero asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Chance said, smiling at his confusion, "Although I think the word 'gutted' is a more appropriate term. She got hold of a combat knife and stabbed it repeatedly until it just fell apart. Seemed to make her feel better though."

"Well, that's something I suppose."

"Apart from the thing with the punch bag, Ames has pretty much been her normal self. A little quieter perhaps but Ilsa had a talk with her and is satisfied that's she's okay."

Guerrero raised a cynical eyebrow.

"As touched as I am that you've turned this whole thing into a team building exercise, I really don't care one way or the other whether or not Ames is crying into her pillow at night."

Chance laughed.

"I know buddy, I just thought you'd be relieved to hear that there hasn't been any weeping and wailing in the office."

"Good to know." Guerrero said as he picked up an X-Box 360 controller from the TV unit. "Fancy a game of Call of Duty?"

Chance pushed Carmine's head from his lap and reached for the second controller.

"Yeah, why not?"

THE END


End file.
